


A Merry Chase

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Butt Plugs, Consensual Underage Sex, Kinktober 2017, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Bond, Not Beta Read, Teasing, Underage Sex, age kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 23:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12330924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Stiles lead the Alpha on a merry old chase.





	A Merry Chase

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags, the tags _are_ your warnings.
> 
> Today's kink is Age.

Stiles would like for it to be known that he does not have daddy kink. Yes, he had procured his father's sperm, whenever he was drunk, but it was only so he could solidify his classification as an Omega. After all, there were thousands of studies showing that children who ingested Alpha semen before they presented, were at a higher risk of being an Omega.

That was his crime. He wanted to be an omega. He wanted a big strong Alpha to pick him up and take him away. To force Stiles to submit to him. Wait, it can't just be any Alpha, he needed to be older. Not as old as his dad, but older than Scott and at least a little older than Derek. Though Derek would work in a pinch.

Is that why he's walking through town with no protection, being so close to his heat? Magic 8 Ball says, 'Signs point to yes'. Meaning he was hoping to run into one certain Alpha. He wanted Peter.

The man was sharp of whit and liked to use his words to flay unsuspecting dimwits to the bone. 

"I wonder, who let out their unmated Omega, so close to their heat?"

Stiles whipped around at the voice. Automatically his ass throbbed. He watched Peter inhale deeply and grin.

"How old are you, boy?" he asked with a glint in his eye.

"F-fourteen, sir," he stammered his answer and wanted to curse himself. This was what he wanted after all.

"Mating age for werewolves is 13, did you know that?" he grilled the younger man.

"Yes," he replied in a firm and unflinching voice.

"Does mommy and daddy know you are out here, dressed like a whore, looking to get fucked by a were?" the were wondered aloud. Eyeing his prey like a man starved.

Stiles narrowed his eyes before answering, "My mom is _dead_ and my dad is too busy being the sheriff, to worry about an omega being stupid."

"Well, I suppose we can announce our mating tomorrow. Tonight, my little virgin, I am going to take what I want from you. Run," he growled.

He didn't need to be told twice. He had studied werewolves after Scott had asked for the bite. Where he didn't want the bite, he had wanted a werewolf mate since Scott had revealed that he had popped a knot. 

The longer you managed to avoid the Alpha, without making it back to your territory, the more thrilled and riled up the Alpha became. Which is why he was not running toward his home. He was fast enough to get home safely, but he wanted this. No, needed this.

Okay, so he had a werewolf and age kink. There was nothing wrong with that. No one was being injured. Besides, he did not spend two hours stretching his ass for nothing to come of this.

True he had not fully expected Peter, just hoped. After all, Deucalion was also without a mate and was not hard on the eyes. 

He yelped when he felt claws rip his short white silk robe from his body, leaving him as nude as the day he was born. He tried to run, but Peter already had him on the ground, hands above his head in one hand, the other exploring the nubile young body of his prey.

He grinned when he reached his ass and played with the plug. "What a dirty little slut you are. Look at you; spreading your legs and moaning like a bitch in heat. Have you been dreaming about this, Omega? Are you craving my knot? Want to feel me tying us together?"

"Please," the young man begged as Peter used the plug to fuck him hard.

Rather than answer, the werewolf grinned, opened his pants, tossed aside the plug, and fucked into Stiles without a please or thank you. Doing exactly what Stiles had wanted. Taking what the werewolf wanted, without caring about the virgin he was defiling under him.

He was sick, he shouldn’t want this, but all he could do was moan louder as the knot formed. He hoped to be mated at the end of this, but so long as Peter did not discard him, he would do his best to be content.

"Such a good little bitch," Peter moaned as he exposed the human's neck and bit down, sealing them together.

Stiles orgasm was ripped from him as the Alpha shoved his knot in as deep as he could.

Both lay there panting. Peter touching the Omega that was now his. Before this golden-eyed vixen, he had kept his bed mates to 20 or above. Yet, here he was, tied to a 14-year-old for the rest of his life. Well, the boy might be young, but he was more than willing and even Talia would not be able to object to their bonding and he was looking forward to his Omega's heat. He made note to remember to ask this kid's name when he woke up.

~Fin~


End file.
